Edward gives Bella his undivided attention
by Sordino
Summary: Edward cant go to school because its too sunny, after he lets Bella go he gets a call from her a few hours later to say she has been injured playing volleyball.


Undivided attention

I woke to find Edward holding me in his arms. The sun was streaming in my bedroom window. A rainbow of sparkles glittered down his arm and the side of his face that the light was shining on.

I smiled at him as I started to wake. He had sung me to sleep last night. I felt good. I loved knowing that he was with me all night.

"You look so beautiful in the morning sun" smiled Edward as he gently kissed my forehead. I kissed his chest.

I sat up to look round at him. I caught sight of myself in the mirror, I had some serious bed head hair going on. I grabbed my brush from the side and started to brush my hair. Edward sat behind me.

"Let me do that" he probably could see how tired I was

Before I knew what was happening Edward had my brush in his hand and was gently brushing through my hair. I felt shivers running down my back. Occasionally his cool lips kissed my shoulders or neck.

"Ok you" I said turning round to look at him. Edward was smiling.

"Its sunny outside, are you coming to school?" I said

"Probably not" said Edward looking at the sun on his skin. "It's a bit too sunny to be inconspicuous today"

Alice calls on his phone, probably to confirm their "day off" I signal to Edward that I'm going into the shower. When I come back Edward is lying on my bed checking through my essay on Shakespeare.

"Very good" said Edward

"Well I have my private tutor to thank for that" Edward leaned towards me and kissed by bare wet shoulder.

He picked up my other towel and gently dried my arms and shoulders.

"You smell amazing" Exhaled Edward as he nuzzled into my neck to take a deep breath.

"Ok, I got to get ready and this is seriously not helping" I said

Edward laughed and turned his attention to a book I was reading till I got dressed.

"Do you want me to pick you up after school, it should be darker then?" asked Edward

"That would be great, thank you" I replied

I put on my coat and walked round to him.

"I will see you later then? I will miss you today" I said as I wrapped my arms round him.

Edward hugged me back and kissed the top of my head and as I looked up he leaned in and kissed my lips.

"It wont be long, you have a good day and be careful" He laughed knowing how clumsy I am.

"Yeah, yeah" I said and with that he was gone

I got in the truck and set off for school.

I sat through the most boring film in English and then it was time for my fave "volleyball" not! Seriously at 18 years old in my senior year you think I would have a choice of opting out. Not a chance.

Mike picked me for his team as a friendly gesture. 15 mins into the game I get shoved, whack my wrist and miss the ball several times. All the time I'm thinking about focusing on the ball and trying my best. Then I see it my opportunity the ball comes towards me and as I reach out so does Mike. Mike hits it and I miss tumbling to the floor whacking my left knee and overstretching my inner thigh. Great!

So carted off to the nurse once again! I'm so embarrassed.

"Bella, so soon, you are building up quite a file" says the school nurse

I tell her what happened this time as she has a look and a press at my swollen knee.

"Well I don't think anything is broken" she says, "I will give you something for the pain"

"All we recommend for this type of injury is "R.I.C.E" rest, ice, compression and elevation" says the Nurse

I swallow the pain meds and all I want to do now is go home and see Edward, perhaps he would come for me earlier.

Mike and Jessica appear with my things from the locker room.

"I'm so sorry Bella are you ok?" asks Mike

"I should live" I reply taking my stuff off Jessica

"Do you need us to give you a ride home?" asks Jessica

"Thanks. I'm going to call Edward, Charlie will be too dramatic. I will let you know"

"Ok, no worries, sorry again Bella" says Mike as they head off to get changed.

Edward answers his phone right away. He is at the school in minutes he must have run at hyperspeed. It was darker outside. Edward was waiting at the side of the nurse's office. I hobbled out. I had to keep my shorts on as it hurt too much to get my jeans on. I didn't want him to see me in my kit……ever!

Edward scooped me into his arms as though I weighed nothing and carried me out. He placed me gently on the seat of the truck and got into the drivers side.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked as he started up the truck

I showed him where, "I told you to be careful" he said in a mock scold. Before I could say anymore Edward was rubbing his right hand on the inside of my left thigh and over my knee. His cool hand was so soothing. Not to mention it felt amazing having him touch my legs. I hugged into him as we drove home. Before I knew it we were at my place. Charlie was still at work so that was good, no drama. Edward scooped me up again and carried me indoors.

He sat me up on the kitchen counter "ok lets have a look at this" said Edward studying it carefully

"It's actually starting to feel better with the pain killers kicking in and you…." I stopped

"What?" said Edward looking into my eyes.

"Touching it" I said. I could feel the blush rise in my face.

"So what did you do all day?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I read that book you were reading and then I went hunting with Jasper" said Edward inspecting my injury.

"I'm sure you are going to be ok, if you want Carlisle to look at it then I can take you over to my place"

"No its fine" I said "just keep your cool hands on it a bit longer"

Edward smiled and placed both his hands on my thigh, he leaned forward and kissed the most delicate icy kisses on my knee. I put my fingers into his silky hair. He rubbed his perfect face on the top of my thigh and then looked up to face me.

"That feels good" I said pulling him in towards me. I sat further forward on the counter.

"The smell of your wet, warm, hot skin from the shower this am has been on my mind all day" Said Edward

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

Edward put one hand round my waist and pulled me into him. I wrapped my legs round his waist. He leaned in and kissed me so gentle his hands however were getting stronger. His hold was tighter. It felt amazing he held my hips and stroked my thighs. He licked my lips with his tongue and we started to French kiss it was so deep and intense. My stomach was doing somersaults inside as little pleasure notes came from Edwards throat. He broke away to kiss my neck and collarbone. I let out a gasp of pleasure. He worked his way back to my mouth. Kissing me deeply. This time though I felt him sensing my hips little mini thrusts. I couldn't help it I was so turned on. His kisses were hypnotic. I ran my fingers into his hair and he pulled me into him tightly. I could feel the buttons on his jeans rubbing between my legs. It felt good I was tingling all over and I felt the most amazing sensation between my legs. I started to feel the pleasure rising inside me. I didn't know how to act. I had never had someone give me "that" feeling before. The sexiest sounds were coming from Edwards's mouth and throat mirroring my sounds as he grinded harder in between my legs. The buttons and roughness of the material felt amazing as it rubbed against me through the thin material of my shorts. I was licking his lips and his tongue was meeting mine. I was moaning and breathing deeply. I was beyond the point of caring now.

"Edward, don't stop, I'm… going… to…." I lost my words; I lay back on the counter as the feeling rushed through me. I let out a short squeal followed by a loud Ah! I arched my back and Edward ran his hands over my breasts and under the small of my back. He pulled me back up into his arms. I could feel his faint growl vibrating in his chest as he tried to calm down his breathing. He held me tight. My god. I didn't realise that this would be possible. I was sweating and panting. Edward put his hand over my heart it was thumping uncontrollably.

"That's the hottest I have felt in 100 years" Edwards funny sexy comment broke the ice a bit. I looked at him and bit my lip.

"What's wrong" asked Edward

"I don't know" I said, "I guess I just don't know what to say, no one has ever made me feel like that before"

"It looked and sounded like it felt good" said Edward

"I feel amazing I said I can still feel it running through me to my finger tips"

Edward took my hands and kissed my fingers gently

"Darling we have so many years ahead of us to explore each other, this is just the beginning, I feel amazing that I was able to make you feel like that. Thankfully I hunted this afternoon so you were safe. Your scent became intoxicating there. We still need to take it slow let me adjust to you slowly" I nodded looking down. Edward put his fingers under my chin and lifted up my head kissing me softly.

"How's the leg injury feeling?" asked Edward smiling

"What leg injury?" I said smiling, burying my head into his neck.


End file.
